


Quite the Show

by MarvelousMusings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Starker, Top Tony Stark, based on a tumblr meme about some kinky shit some dude did while on a phone interview, like...a little bit of power play maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/pseuds/MarvelousMusings
Summary: Peter and Tony are in the middle of an intimate moment when Peter gets an important call that could make or ruin his career.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Quite the Show

**Author's Note:**

> *throws porn and runs*

Peter groaned with a salacious grin, letting his hand roam Tony’s chest as he ground his hips in slow circles. With his back taut and arched, head thrown back in ecstasy, Peter was every bit the selfish lover Tony accused him of being. But by  _ God,  _ he was also a showman - and did Tony ever love a show. It had been a hard week, a  _ long  _ week; one that desperately needed this positive note at its end.

The calloused fingers gripping at Peter’s waist tore Peter from his reverie. Tony was practically whining at this point, trying and failing to find the purchase he needed to buck his hips and meet his lover's rolling hips.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Peter murmured, leaning back to rest his palms against Tony’s thighs, digging in his fingernails, warranting a guttural cry. “You lie still. And let me take care of you.”

“ _ Pete, _ ” Tony wailed, hands scrabbling at Peter’s hips, thighs, wrists, “Come  _ on.  _ Come on, baby. I need-”

Peter chuckled softly, bending forward and pressing a heated kiss to Tony’s lips before breaking away to lave at his neck, “I know what you need,” he groaned, breath hot against sensitive flesh, “I  _ know  _ you -  _ shit. _ ”

A flashing light on the nightstand drew Peter’s attention and he froze, reaching out for it while sitting back, taking Tony to the hilt once again. “Oh, my God. It’s...” He gave Tony an apologetic glance before hovering a thumb over the green button.

“Don’t you  _ fucking dare, _ ” Tony snapped, his breath faltering as he preened desperately.

Peter bit at his own bottom lip, giving a tiny twist of his hips that had Tony practically sobbing beneath him, “You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked, his eyes darting to the phone in his hand as it vibrated once more.

“I’m sorry,” he conceded, and he did genuinely look it, “I  _ really  _ am. It’s Columbia.”

“Peter,  _ I swear to god- _ ”

Tony pushed himself to sitting, chasing Peter’s lips as he sat back, pressing the ‘answer’ button and putting it on speaker. “Hello, this is Peter Parker.”

_ “Mr. Parker, hi,” _ a monotone voice said in reply,  _ “This is James Tessmacher from the Board of Trustees at Columbia University. How are you this evening?” _

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, “I’m doing just fine, Dr. Tessmacher. To what do I...owe the pleasure?”

_ “We were actually hoping you might be able to clarify a few things for us. We saw that you were seeking research funding for the coming year and had just a few questions before signing off. Might you have a few moments to discuss?” _

One look at Tony’s disbelieving fury had his eyes sparkling with mischief, an idea forming. “As a matter of fact, Doctor, I have a bit of time right now. How can I help?”

Wedging the cell phone between shoulder and eat, Peter set both palms against Tony’s chest, pushing him back against the mattress. A finger came to press against Tony’s lips.  _ Quiet,  _ Peter mouthed.

And in the next moment, he was hoisting himself up on shaking thighs, enveloping Tony’s cock once again in one smooth down stroke.

Tony’s groan resonated deep in his chest, but he managed to maintain his silence as Peter picked up his pace. With one hand, Peter took the phone from his ear, placing it back in speaker more and letting it rest right alongside Tony’s head on the mattress. “ _ Perfect, _ ” Tessmacher said. A rustling of pages could be heard on the other end.  _ “Now, the first item in question. We see you’ve requested - under the section titled ‘atomic equipment’, sub-heading ‘xenon NMR’...that’s a great deal of _ pricey _ equipment, Mr. Parker.” _

“All entirely necessary, I can assure you. We are making great strides, Dr. Tessmacher. But unfortunately great strides can be  _ stunted  _ by subpar equipment.”

His points were accented by rolls of his hips that had Tony squirming and scrabbling for a grip on  _ something.  _ Tony settled for gripping firmly at Peter’s thighs, the taut curve of his ass.

_ “You find the equipment with which you’ve been provided subpar? _ ” Tessmacher urged. It was clear from his tone he was far from pleased.

“Not for its time, no,” Peter reasoned, bringing his hand to Tony’s mouth as it opened in a desperate cry. Peter shook his head at Tony, who shoved his own fist into his mouth to keep himself quiet as Peter pulled away, “but my lab was outfitted five years ago. Methods has advanced  _ exponentially  _ in five years. The lab needs an overhaul, Doctor. In order for me to move forward with my research.”

Peter’s tone remained relaxed, professional even, as Tessmacher proceeded to talk his way through yet another  _ seventeen  _ sub-headings. Though sweat beaded on his forehead and trailed down his back, Peter gave no other indication that he himself was doing a great deal of  _ exerting. _

Tony, on the other hand, was in a worse way by far. His eyes were screwed closed, his teeth gritting with the desperate attempt he was making to remain silent. But on one particularly powerful downstroke that he’d not been expecting, Tony let out a whine. Peter froze as the line went quiet.

“ _ Everything alright on your end, Mr. Parker? _ ”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Peter chuckled. It would have been imperceptible to those on the other end of the line, but Tony could just make out the slight uptick in Peter’s breaths, the quaver in his voice as Peter reached down, pressing his fingers into Tony’s windpipe, before continuing the tortuously slow roll of his hips. “Everything’s fine. I just - ah - stubbed my toe on the coffee table,” he said breathlessly, “Nervous pacing, you understand.”

“ _ Indeed, _ ” Tessmacher grumbled, his utter disinterest evident, “ _ Well, Mr. Parker, _ ” the trustee continued, his tone droning as Tony shifted infinitesimally below Peter, causing each roll of Peter’s hips to stimulate his own prostate. Peter was seeing stars as he willed his voice, his breathing, to remain even, “ _ I believe that’s all the questions we had for you. _ ” Peter gripped his bottom lip between his teeth as his fingers dug firmer still into Tony’s neck.  _ Fuck,  _ he was close. “ _ If you’ve got no questions for us- _ ”

“Nope, can’t say I do,” Peter choked out, almost entirely lost to his own cause, “Can’t think of anything.”

If Dr. Tessmacher had any suspicions as to Peter’s situation, he hadn’t given any indication. “ _ Very good, then, Mr. Parker. You’ll be hearing back in regards to your funding soon, so keep an eye out for that email- _ ”

“Right!” Peter cut him off, so far gone at this point, he could barely keep himself upright - not with the way Tony’s hand was diligently working his cock. “ _ Yes.  _ Thank you, Doctor. I will. Keep my eyes  _ open.  _ Bye n- _now_.”

The phone call was abruptly put to an end, Peter shunting his phone clear off the bed as he released his grip on Tony’s throat and leaned forward for a sloppy kiss. “ _ You  _ are an evil man.”

“Yeah, you’re one to talk,” Tony growled, giving Peter’s dick a squeeze that had him keening.

“N-need to come,” Peter gasped out, as his facade fell away and he took Tony’s cock with reckless abandon.

“Yeah?” Tony purred, feeling the tide turning in his favor, “What do you want me to do about it, baby? Hmm?”

“ _ Gah, _ ” Peter sobbed out, his head falling to Tony’s chest, “ _ Fuck me.  _ Please, just fuck me.”

“There you go,” he said, his hands falling to Peter’s waist as he thrust wildly, his fingers digging in to the point of bruising. The pain mingled with the pleasure until they were one, holding Peter right on the edge. It took only a couple more well-angled thrusts and Peter was spilling over his own hand and Tony’s stomach in equal measure. “I’m  _ close, _ ” Tony choked as he continued to work Peter through his high, “Can you -  _ again... _ ” One hand came up to his own throat in explanation.

Peter’s blissed out eyes snapped to Tony’s as he reached a hand forward, pressing in on Tony’s windpipe once more. He lasted only a few more thrusts before he let out a strangled cry and filled Peter with his hot spend. Peter let him ride it out, let Tony’s breath hitch before he released the older man’s throat and let him slip free. Lips met in a sweaty, lax kiss as Peter rolled to Tony’s side, his nose burying itself in Tony’s neck.

As his eyes met with Peter’s, Tony let out a hapless cackle, “ _ Fuck,  _ kid.”

“Good?” Peter asked, his eyelashes fluttering daintily as Tony crept in for another sweet kiss.

“You know what, Pete?” Tony chuckled, shaking his head as Peter reached off to the side table to collect a couple of hand towels, “You come find me the next time Columbia calls. That was  _ quite  _ the show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, though, if you liked this leave a comment. This was based on a meme that was posted in the Marvel Community discord that was too good not to base a fic on! I don't write unabashed PWP very often, so if you were fond of this, let me know and maybe I'll try it again in the future. XD


End file.
